Wild Hunt
The Wild Hunt (Asgardsreien in Veidhamàl) is an Ultima Founding Space Marine Chapter comprised entirely of Primaris Space Marines created from the gene-stock of the feral Space Wolves. This Chapter is based in the Segmentum Tempestus on the first moon of planet Skadi known as Utgard. Known for their tactics resembling a pack of wolves hunting, with deep-strike and infiltration units bleeding their prey dry while the bulk of their forces circles and moves in for the kill, the Wild Hunt carries forth a peculiar variation of Fenrisian folklore, where the cult of Morkai has a prominent place. Chapter History Wolfram Blodhmon was abducted from Fenris at the beginning of the Primaris project, shortly after the end of the Horus Heresy. During stasis, he kept dreaming of the icy wastes of Fenris and of the fateful day when his father was killed, and he was abducted by Belisarius Cawl's agents just after completing his first hunt. With each conditioning cycle and as millennia passed, the memories became ever more confused until they became a half-remembered dream in the back of his mind. During the Indomitus Crusade, Wolfram rose to the position of Legatus of the 61st Army. He had to his command divisions of Greyshields, regiments of Astra Militarum and even some Astartes companies. One piqued his interest. A small battlegroup of space wolves, led by the Wolf Priest Alfgrim Valdyrhjart. Knowing his gene-heritage and haunted by what remained of his memories of Fenris, Blodhmon summoned Valdyrhjart to talk about the planet of the Wolves. The primaris commander absorbed every possible bit of fenrisian lore both from the wolf priest's stories and what was stored in the Imperial databases. Ultima Founding When the end of the Indomitus Crusade came, after the battle of the Pit of Raukos, Roboute Guilliman declared the Ultima Founding, dividing part of the remaining Greyshield forces into new chapters. Some of them, like the Wolfspear and the Wolf Wardens, were from the gene-line of Russ, and Wolfram too was summoned from Guilliman to establish his own primaris chapter. He was gifted with the Skadi System, some say because of the Lord Commander's careful considerations, others say because of his wyrd. Anyway, longing to reconnect the chapter to its original roots, Wolfram took advantage of the untamed nature of Utgard to place the chapter's fortress-monastery. Instead of a single, ridiculously tall mountain like The Aett, however, the headquarters were established fortifying the northern part of the impervious Rockmaw range, nearest to the active volcano known as mount Elidur where the chapter's forge was established. One of Wolfram's first acts as newly appointed Chapter Master (Gramr in his Fenrisian dialect) was to reach Fenris, his homeworld, at the head of a chapter delegation. His intent was to strengthen the bonds of blood between the Wild Hunt and the Vlka Fenryka. In the Fang's great hall Wolfram Blodhmon and the Great Wolf Logan Grimnar met and struck pacts of brotherhood and honour beyond mere blood kinship. There were however voices of dissent. The more "conservative" among the Wolf Lords (notably Gunnar Redmoon and Bjorn Stormwolf) stood up, outraged at the notion of new chapters of wolves created by decree of another Primarch. On the other hand, many amongst the Asgardsreien answered the slight by pointing out the many faults in the history of the Space Wolves since the disappearance of Leman Russ and proclaiming themselves the truest sons of the VI Primarch. Spirits heated quickly, voices were raised and fangs bared. To stop the impending bloodshed the two Chapter Masters agreed on an honour duel. Wolfram Blodhmon would have to face none other than Arjac Rockfist for the honour of the chapter. The holmgang took place in an ancient stone circle, on a lake island at the foot of the Fang. Wolfram had superior reach and agility, while Arjac stood impenetrable like the Fang itself. For hours the two warriors clashed until Logan Grimnar declared it a draw, declaring the Asgardsreien worthy sons of Russ. Another step in the chapter creation was establishing a recruiting system. The Wild Hunt took advantage of Skadi IV's barbaric state, and while it helped in restoring much of the technology present on the world, the chapter presented the Council of Queens (the matriarchal ruling body of the planet) a condition: the population was now enthralled to the chapter and all who was not chosen to join the Astartes must toil to keep the Wild Hunt operational. The almost forgotten tradition of the First Hunt, where boys entering adulthood tested themselves in slaying the best prey relying in what scarce weapons and resources they were provided, was reinstated aptly changed to suit the need for new recruits for the Wild Hunt. Now, at the end of every summer, all the boys of the planet must go on their first hunt (they are called Probandi in high gothic). Those who survive present their trophies to a chapter delegation composed usually of a Ulvergothi (Wolf Priest) and a Hrafnagothi (Rune Priest) who tests the body, spirit and mind of the young hunters and chooses those who could join the chapter. The aspirants are further tested in Utgard wilderness and only the best are allowed to ascend to the rank of primaris marines (the others are kept as chapter serfs). The material and cultural grip of the chapter upon Skadi IV has ensured a state of constant competition amongst the tribe-cities, whose queens elect the High Queen, who is charged with dealing with the astartes officers residing in Alfheim, the Wild Hunt outpost on Skadi IV north pole. The Ultor Crusade Despite the Indomitus Crusade throwing back the Forces of Chaos throughout the galaxy, some pockets of resistance stood defiant. One of those was the Ultor System in Segmentum Pacificus. Warsmith Maleros of the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion entrenched himself there and started call to himself every single Chaos warlord he could. The Imperium mounted a formidable force under command of Lord General Wirsung. Twenty regiments of Astra Militarum; including the renowned 61st Albion, the 81st Aragon and strike forces from Mordia and Krieg. But all the men and guns of these regiments managed only to contain the swelling tide of chaos. The Wild Hunt arrived in the Ultor System, with Gramr Wolfram bringing his own Great Company: the Wild Hunters. The Astartes, however, did not came alone. Honouring a debt between the chapter and House Immoren, High King Guillaume of Vulkorad sent three lances of Imperial Knights under Baron Severian. Wolfram quickly committed his battle force to the Imperial offensive, clashing with the dreaded Lords of Chains Chaos Warband on Ultor III. Notable Campaigns *'Hunt on Astaramis (111.M42 circa):' The Wild Hunt's 2nd Great Company deployed to Astaramis during the Konor Campaign with the task of contributing to the defence of Quintus Gate. There, they met a worthy opponent in the Night Lords Warband of Valarek the Crucifier. For almost a month the Astartes of the Wild Hunt played a dangerous, mutual game of cat and mouse with their heretic counterparts amongst the spires of Hallentia.In the end, it was Tyr Svartulf who got the upper hand, crippling Valarek with a decisive shot from his stalker bolt rifle before finishing him with his power sword. The blade was later named “Nightslayer” to commemorate the victory. Chapter Homeworld The Chapter settled in Skadi System, on Utgard, the great moon of Skadi IV. Skadi IV , Chapter homeworld of the Wild Hunt.]] Skadi IV has a frigid climate, during the hot season the max temperature reaches 20° Celsius in the equatorial regions, in winter freezing ice storms sweep the surface covering the land in a thick blanket of snow and ice. The predominant biomes of the planet are therefore taiga and tundra. However, Skadi IV is rife with life both animal and human. Human population on Skadi is concentrated on tropical and equatorial zones. The cities on this unforgiving planet are structured on two levels: the surface level is inhabited during summer, while in winter only structures like observation posts and comms hubs are manned, most of population spending the cold season in the safety of underground vaults. This peculiar civic organisation saved thousands during the Red Years (AKA the Noctis Aeterna). The biggest city and once planet capital is Hammerfest, located near mount Logi, a dormant volcano. Fauna Skadi's environment has selected a very peculiar fauna, well suited to endure the harshness of the planet. Amongst the most characteristic creatures of the planet are: *'Hircocervus (''Tragelaphus magnicornus): A hardy, ubiquitous herbivore; the hircocervus was the primary cattle animal in the millennia before the introduction of the more commercially efficient Grox (M35). Now the species has reverted mostly to wild state, herds of hundreds of animals crossing the planet in complex and vast migration paths. Before the Red Years hircocervus has been a prized trophy beast for off world nobility. *'Hychneumon (''Lutra ichneumon): Skadi IV's landmass is criss-crossed by rivers from many mountainous chains, creating an ecosystem on his own. The alpha predator of rivers and swamps is the Hychneumon, a semi-acquatic mustelid carnivore. The biggest specimens reach 2 meters (6.5 ft) length and are known on the planet for their soft and waterproof fur. A very intelligent animal, the Hycneumon lives and hunts in packs of up to 20 specimens. Their diet consists mostly of fish and little amphibian, but it is not uncommon to observe ambush attacks on weak or sick large herbivores near the end of the hot season. Furthermore, stories of hunters mauled to death when getting too near to a nesting place are amongst the most popular in Skadi IV’s taverns. *'Tyrant Snow Leopard (''Panthera alpheus): Called the '''King of Ice the Silver Death and the Arctic Ghost, this great feline is maybe the most famous animal associated with the planet. High 1.5mt to the shoulder (5ft) and long 6mt (19.6ft) counting the tail, the Tyrant Snow Leopard was the planet royalty's symbol until the Red Years. A powerful solo predator, this magnificent death-machine stalks its prey for days before pouncing out of nowhere in a whirlwind of claws and fangs. It is considered the deadliest catch in the First Hunt given its uncanny ability for ambushes (some scholars even theorize a psychic potential). Before the Red Years, hunting a Tyrant Leopard was restricted to the richest people of the Segmentum. Now it is said that a Probandus who brings back a Tyrant Leopard trophy will have a place ensured into the ranks of the Wild Hunt. *'Sabretooth Bear (''Ursus smilodon): If the Tyrant Snow Leopard is an elegant, graceful death machine, the Sabretooth Bear isn't as stealthy, but it is surely deadly. 6 mt (19.6ft) tall when standing and weighing up to 2 tons (4.4k lbs) this beast is the alpha predator of the planet (at least on land). Its most peculiar feature is the fearsome set of teeth which can break power armour as easily as an axe through rotten wood. The canines are especially enlarged and grow throughout the animal’s life, used both to hunt preys and attract partners. The sheer size and power of the sabretooth bear inspired the design of some of the Wild Hunt’s armour, especially those of the bjornagothar (the bear priests, equivalent to the iron priests). *'Skadian Puffin (''Fratercula fortirostris): The biggest avian creature of Skadi IV is the Axebill or Skadian Puffin. Its wingspan can reach up to 6mt (19.7ft) and the biggest specimen can be over 3mt (10ft) tall. Its most characteristic feature is the massive, silver and black coloured serrated beak, used to break open the rock-hard shell of its favourite prey, the ubiquitous nautiloid. Light yet very strong, in antiquity the beak was used to fashion axe-heads. A very social animal, it forms colonies of up to 50 specimen; the favourite nidification sites are high clifftops where they arrange the massive nests in two concentric rings (a structure called "castle" by natives) to better protect the chicks. The skadian puffin is territorial, especially during summer (when the eggs are laid and chicks raised) and it is not unheard of attacks to unlucky boats passing too close to a colony. *'Nautiloid (''Archyteuthis cataphractus): The most common sea creatures of the planet, Nautiloids are 10-tentacled cephalopods. As defensive strategy their bodies secretes a substance similar to mother-of-pearl. As the nautiloid grows older more layer of this "sea lacquer" are added creating in time a robust shell. Nautiloids never stop growing and can live up to 200 years, becoming armoured leviathans. However, the larvae are microscopic and constitute the majority of zooplankton. Utgard Utgard is the biggest of Skadi IV's two moons. Geological findings showed however that the celestial body is actually a planetoid caught into the planet orbit billions of years ago. It has a metal rich nucleus, surrounded by a molten mantle. This provides the planet its own magnetic field and warmth. Therefore, Utgard has a natural, breathable atmosphere and its own biosphere. The climate is more temperate than Skadi IV, with a max temperature of 30°C in summer at equatorial latitudes. The moon is covered in thick forests and grasslands and has an intense geological activity; the surface is criss-crossed in mountain ranges (most notably the Rockmaw range) and dotted by volcanoes and geysers. Fauna Many of Skadi IV's wildlife has been exported in previous millennia to Utgard, the moon has however some peculiar autochthonous species. *'Ironwing Raven (''Corvus sidereus): According to many xenobiologists, the utgardian raven is a distant descendant of the infamous Razorwing. The body is long (from bill to tail) 1mt (3.2ft) and has a wingspan of up to 2.5mt (8.2ft). An omnivorous bird, it is known for the peculiar metallic black plumage. Direct observation and field studies have shown that these birds tend to pick regularly on stones and rocks with a high content of sablesteel, a ferrous mineral with a high carbon percentage very sought after by metalsmiths. Similar to their far ancestors, the ravens’ metabolism accumulates the mineral on feathers (giving them their beautiful colour), but mostly on claws and beaks making them exceptionally hard. This is especially important given the fact that also their eggshell are harder than usual, so the hatchlings need the help of an adult to break free from the egg. *'Utgardian Boar (''Sus ecumenicus): This creature is one of the most adaptable creatures in the whole galaxy, it shows an uncanny variety in phenotypical characteristics based on its habitat of choice: forest-dwelling boars are the smallest sub-species and their mane tends to maintain the juvenile stripes, they live in small familiar groups and are omnivorous. Swamp and wetland boars have longer legs with wider feet to help them advance in the treacherous terrain; their snout is also longer with wider, flattened tusks. The third most common sub-species inhabits grasslands, it is the biggest variety and lives in numerous herds; its diet consists mostly on grass and roots that the boar unearths with its massive tusks. ''EDITORIAL NOTE': Long-range scans of Utgard, recorded shortly after the instalment of the Wild Hunt, seem to have spotted the presence of unrecorded, massive lupine creatures in the moon’s forest. These voices have never been confirmed and further attempts to survey the satellite have been harshly denied by the chapter. Fortress Monastery The chapter's headquarters were established fortifying the northern part of Rockmaw Range, the highest mountain chain on Utgard. The range has a volcanic origin, but after millennia the only active volcano remains mount Elidur. The black basalt of the range earned the chapter's Fortress monastery its Veidhamàl name: Alsvartr (lit. pure black). The accessways to the fortress are protected by a network of fortifications and redoubts, the most important called Tönndyr (lit. the Fang-Gate). The proper fortress sprawls across three mountains. Mount Skòll, Mount Hati and Mount Elidur, where the chapter's forge is housed. In a small valley between Mount Elidur and Mount Hati is located the sacred grove of Mymr's Eye, whose waters are essential in the Hrafnagothar's rites. At the heart of the Fortress complex lies the Mjodholl, here, the Chapter Master helds council with the rest of Chapter command. It is also used for celebrating victory rites. Deep into the underground, spanning below the Mounts Skòll and Hati, the hall of the Ulvergothar is located. Along its walls the name and sagas of fallen battle brothers are recorded. Chapter Organisation As per Codex astartes tenets, the Wild Hunt is organized in ten companies of one hundred primaris marines each (without counting commanding officers, support personnel et similia), numbering at roughly one thousand primaris astartes. Recruits are inducted into intercessors squad from the start. Below you can find a list of the various ranks of the Wild Hunt. Low-gothic translation from Veidhamàl is provided when possible. Command Ranks * Gramr: Chapter Master and leader of the 1st company * Hrafnagothi'' (Raven Priest): The chapter's Librarians. In addiction to their combat duties, the newly inducted members of the librarium evaluate the aspirants' mind while the more experienced ones scry the warp during the Spirit Moot * ''Ulvergothi'' (Wolf Priest ): Mantaining the Fenrisian title (in honour of Alfgrim Valdyrhjart), the Ulvergothar are both chaplains and apothecaries. During the chapter's founding, the wolf priests gathered in conclave with Wolfram Blodhmon to lay down the fundaments of the Wild Hunt's beliefs. Entrance to the "Brotherood of the Wolf" requires a strict evaluation by the Ulvergothar and induction starts since the selection as aspirants. Those deemed worthy are first educated as skjalds tasked with recording and telling the chapter sagas. When this training is complete, the aspiring Priests become Helix Adepts. Only when their mentor deems the time right, the aspirant is presented with the black leather cape and the skull faced helm of his newly acquired rank. * ''Bjornagothi'' (Bear Priest): The Techmarines of the Wild Hunt chose the massive Sabretooth Bear as their brotherhood's totem animal. After training on Mars, the final trial to become a Bear Priest is learning how to smith Sablesteel. * ''Jarl: Captain. Each Captain has been tested by the Gramr before being given command of one of the ten companies. They are all skilled veterans, more than capable of prevailing against impossible odds. * Hersir: Lieutenant. They command demi-companies and often act as champions to their Captains. Specialist Ranks * Thegn: Ancient. The Thegnar are not only standard bearers as they are also spokepeople for the chapter when the Wild Hunt must deal with other imperial forces (especially mortals) * ' Aggressors': Aggressors usually enter the battle in its final stages, to deliver the killing blow to a cornered prey. They usually strikes from the enemy's flank pelting it with bolt rounds before closing in to engage with their fearsome power fists. * Hellblasters: Hellblasters dedicate themselves in bringing down the biggest and toughest targets. They are picked amongst the best marksmen of the chapter and usually compete among themselves to score the fatal hit. * Reivers: Reivers are seen as an embodiement of Morkai's hunger and fury. While usually less brooding than their parent legion counterpart, they turn into obsessive hunters when unleashed on the battlefield. When the time to strike comes, the Reivers overwhelm the enemy with unrestrained fury built up during their silent stalking. Many battle brothers admire the Reivers as living proof that they truly are sons of Russ, but others in the chapter (most notably Wolfram Blodhmon himself) are secretly worried that the bloodlust shown during the killing might be the first sign of a darker flaw in the Wild Hunt geneseed. * Inceptors: Inceptors are called on the battlefield in the first stages of a hunt when the chapter has to deal with target too tough even for the Reivers to take on. Therefore they are usually equipped with plasma exterminators. Battle-line Ranks * Intercessors: Intercessors make up the bulk of a company fighting force. The chapter initiates are directly introduced in intercessor squads. Dreadnoughts The greater stress caused by entombment in a Redemptor Dreadnought brings its pilot to expire earlier than in other Dreadnought patterns. The Wild Hunt's Bjarnagothar execute, during the dreadnought stasis, a supplementary hypno-indoctrination to merge the new pilot's memory with that of his predecessors. In this way the tactical experience gained during the Dreadnought service is not lost and becomes richer with every change of pilot. Sadly the process is not yet perfected and this can lead to an even more precocious deterioration of the warrior's mind. Companies Below is a list of the few known companies of the Wild Hunt, as described in von Andaal's "The Imperial Forces after the Indomitus Crusade". * 1st Company (''The Wild Hunters): the first company is led directly by ''Garmr Blodhmon and fields the most veteran battle-brothers. Company badge is Blodhmon's own heraldry: two grey axes on a field of blood red (identical to the chapter's badge). * 2nd Company (''The Fangs of Morkai): led by ''Jarl Tyr Svartulf. The second company fields more Reivers than other companies and specializes in guerrilla warfare and urban combat. Company badge is a set of red fangs on a black field. * 3rd Company (''The Shield Breakers): led by ''Jarl Harald Eldrhond, the Shield Breakers specialize in taking down the biggest preys. Alien monstrosities, armoured columns and enemy fortress are reduced to ashes by precise volleys of plasma bolts unleashed by the company Hellblasters. Ever eager to join the fight, Eldrhond leads the charge from his Repulsor, the Laebrandr, disembarking to bring personally ruin to the foe with sword and power fist. Company Badge is a silver Mjollnir on a field of blue File:Wild_Hunt_1st_Co_Icon.png|Icon of the 1st Company ('The Wild Hunters'). File:Wild_Hunt_2nd_Co_Icon.png|Icon of the 2nd Company ('The Fangs of Morkai'). File:Wild_Hunt_3nd_Co_Icon.png|Icon of the 3rd Company ('The Shield Breakers'). Chapter Culture Being separated from Fenris and the constant contact with brothers from other legions caused the Asgardsreien folklore to divert in some measure from the chapter traditions of the Vlka Fenryka. The emperor is still regarded as the Allfather and the chapter still believes that Leman Russ one day will return to lead his sons, but a central role in the chapter’s beliefs is given to Morkai. The two-headed wolf stalks the battlefields where he judges the fallen. If the warrior’s soul is worthy, the right head howls and two great ravens escort the dead hero to the Great Hall claiming his praise in front of the Allfather. If the warrior is judged unworthy, Morkai’s left head savages him and drags him to Hel. The most significant aspect of Morkai is however that of leader of the wild hunt. Harkening to old Fenrisian legends, it is said that on certain occasions, the great wolf of death rides at the head of a host of dead heroes and demonic beast to hunt and slay oathbreakers and monsters. The chapter strongly identifies in this story and it is not a surprise that Morkai's cult is so powerful amongst the Asgardsreien. Custodians of the cult of Morkai and keepers of the tradition of the chapter are as usual the Wolf Priests, but relevant figures are also reivers, seen as embodiment of the murderous cold fury of the two-headed wolf. The Spirit Moot The ritual known as “Spirit Moot” is used by the chapter's Hrafnagothar to help them scry the warp for divinatory purposes. Deep in their seidhr, the psykers gather around a central firepit. Before casting the runes they throw a concoction called ondmjol (literally: soul-meal) into the flames. The mixture is composed of: *''Wyrdhblom'' (Nicotiana savinelli): a shrub commonly found on Utgard and Skadi IV. The plant is sought after by horticulturists as an ornamental shrub for its beautiful star-shaped flowers. However it has even more value on black markets throughout the sector as an illicit hallucinogenic. During the Red Years, skadian shamans used the crushed leaves to achieve a divinatory trance. *''Syntyppa'' (Amanita vetulae): a poisonous mushroom whose toxin inhibites the Astartes' oolitic kidney, allowing the hallucinogenic alkaloids to work. *Water from Mymr's Eye: this spring is the habitat of Mycobacterium augur, a micro-organism capable of converting Wyrdhblom's alkaloids into a far more neurologically active molecule which increases warp-sensitivity in psykers. Wyrdhblom leaves are first fermented in the water, dried, crushed and mixed with powdered Syntyppa. The visions experienced during the ondmjol induced trance are interpreted by the Hrafnagothar, who give their response to the Chapter Master. Participation to the Spirit Moot by younger psykers must be approved by the chapter's chief Rune priest (the Hrafnajarl). To ensure the safety of the chapter's keep, the ritual chamber has multiple layers of seals and barriers akin to a navigator's chamber on Imperial Ships. Furthermore, a pair of chapter's veterans armed with runic weapons stand guard outside the barred gates. ''Veidhamàl'' The Hypno-Indoctrination databanks used for the first generation of Primaris astartes were somewhat lacking regarding fenrisian culture, due to the reticent nature of the sixth legion. The missing information were integrated by pre-Heresy Era data. Thus the few first Fenrisian Primaris slowly forgot many details about Fenrisian culture. Most notably, they forgot Juvjk (the Fenrisian dialect, used as battle cant by the Space Wolves) which was replaced by the old Terran Skandinavik language spoken by the legionnaires of the 6th in the early M30. During the Indomitus Crusade, the Greyshields happened to fight alongside the Space Wolves in more than one occasion. These instances allowed most of the Fenrisian Born primaris to recover at least parts of their homeworld lore. So, when the Wild Hunt first settled on Utgard, the chapter's language was a mix of old terran skandinavik and a few Fenrisian terms. This Battle speech was further modified with the introduction of Skadian words brought by the influx of new recruits. This heavily bastardised language was christened Veidhamàl (lit. Hunt-Speech). Although similar to Juvjk the wild Hunt and the Space Wolves still use low gothic to communicate on the battlefield. Sagas The wild hunt place a great importance on sagas. Being a young chapter they try to record as many deeds as possible to strenghten their budding traditions. On the aftermath of an engagement the Ulvergothar round up all the battlefield reports and, if deeemed necessary, direct testimony from their battle brothers. The actions recorded are then put in verses and added to the individual battle-brother saga and to the company ones. It is a monumental task, even for a primaris astartes. Thus the chaplains are aided by the newest inductees in their ranks or, in extremely rare cases, by especially gifted chapter serfs. A noteworthy incident showing the great significance of sagas in the chapter's traditions was the permanence of Ulvergothi Bronn Ordhroerir amongst the Wolf Priests following Wolfram Blodhmon's visit on Fenris. When Bronn came back to Utgard, he brought with him the saga of Leman Russ. Since then, every year, on the day of the chapter's founding, all the Ulvergothar sing this saga to their battle-brothers, no matter if they are on Utgard or in a distant warzone. Chapter Gene-Seed Ultima founding was the first Astartes founding since ten millennia to see the birth of Space Wolves successor chapters. Thanks to Archmagos Cawl ingenuity and tireless work, the genetic instability that led to the tragic fate of the Wolf Brothers chapter was finally averted. Still, many of the genetic idiosyncracies typical of the Vlka Fenryka were left untouched by Cawl's meddling, as the Tech-Priest considered them part of the Emperor's original design. The Wild Hunt Astartes thus show features like enlarged canines and yellow irises as well as superior senses. However, their appearance does not change with age and, most importantly, none of the Wild Hunt has shown sign of the curse of the wulfen. Yet. Notable Wild Hunters *'Wolfram Blodhmon' - Chapter Master (Gramr) of the Wild Hunt, Wolfram was a Legatus in charge of the 61st Army of the Indomitus Crusade. During its service among the Unnumbered Sons, Wolfram distinguished himself as a warrior and a leader of men, uniting bloody savagery in combat with a keen, cold, predatory intellect. Leading from the front, Wolfram conquered great victories during the Crusade, most notably the liberation of Albion and the victory on Vulkorad. His deeds marked Wolfram worthy of founding his own chapter in the eyes of Guilliman. *'Tyr Svartulf' - Dark in complexion and behaviour, Tyr Svartulf is the chosen champion of Morkai. Cast off from his tribe when he killed in cold blood a fellow youngster for trivial reasons, Tyr managed to survive in Fenrisian wilderness for weeks before being abducted by Cawl's agents. After his ascension amongst the Astartes, Tyr forged a dark and bloody saga in the gruelling battles of the Indomitus Crusade. His wyrd brought him to Astaramis, during the plague wars. There Tyr distinguished himself as a cunning tactician. Deeply involved with the cult of Morkai; rare are the occasions where he is seen without at least a wolf priest beside. His brooding, cold demeanour sets often the Black Wolf aside from his fellow jarls, but he has the chapter master’s ear and Wolfram often chooses him if there is a mission to be executed swiftly and bloodily. *'Volund Ironbeard' - The chapter's chief Iron Priest, Volund was one of the youngest subjects of Cawl's project. Interestingly the boy followed the mad tech-priest's adept in their harvesting rather than being simply abducted. This episode was a sign of Volund’s wyrd. He was selected to become a techmarine and, along the hypno-induction during his stasis, he became apprentice of Cawl himself. His education was one of the major reason of initial distrust from the Space Wolves towards the Wild Hunt. Wolfram ordered Volund to stay on Fenris among the Iron Priest to learn their tradition and spread them to the rest of the chapter’s tech-adepts. This decision, supported by Logan Grimnar as a mean to strengthen the bonds between the sons of Russ, met a fierce opposition between the Iron Priests and required all the Great Wolf's authority to be enacted. Recently back from Fenris, Volund eagerly re-joined his brothers and started to spread the mysteries of the Iron to the other artificers. In his heart of hearts, he knows that the Primaris marines are the future of the adeptus Astartes, the natural evolution of their predecessors. And one day, maybe in other ten thousand years, a new generation of warriors will come, and the Primaris will be obsolete. Chapter Fleet The Wild Hunt's fleet is made up by a mix of old, repurposed and restored, vessels as well as new ships built by order of Roboute Guilliman after his return. *''Skalmold: Battle Barge (1st Company): the ''Skalmold is one of the new constructed Battle Barges from the martian shipyards. She was gifted to the chapter at its inception and serves as the Wild Hunt's flagship *'Forge of Heroes': Battle barge (3rd Company) *'Void Prowler': Strike cruiser (2nd Company): a sleek, agile, predator, this ship has been heavily modified on specific request by Jarl Svartulf to suit his way of waging war. It approaches the terget planet to rapidly disgorge the 2nd Company before retreating in the void and pick her targets. *''Blodhvalùr: Strike Cruiser (5th Company) Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Wild Hunt's warriors wear gunmetal power armour with red gauntlets, faceplate and poleyns (knee guards). The right pauldron is blood red, while the left one sports the great company heraldry. Black details are shown by distinguished warriors to express their status. Chapter Badge The Wild Hunt's Chapter badge are two crossed grey axes on a field of red. Relationships Allies 'Forge Templars: The Wild Hunt's 1st Company fought side by side with the Forge Templars' 2nd Company during the Ultor Crusade. The Wolframssaga contains many references to the warriors of Aetna, giving to Imperial scholars useful insight on their tradition and style of warfare. '''House Immoren: During the Indomitus Crusade Wolfram liberated (alongside the 61st Crusading Army) the Knight World of Vulkorad. Out of gratitude, High King Guillaume swore to assist Wolfram Blodhmon in times of war. Thus, three lances of Knights, under command of Baron Severian, were sent to bolster the forces of the Ultor Crusade. Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Wild Hunt Feel free to add your own About the Wild Hunt Acknowledgements The author wishes to thank Algrim Whitefang and Achilles Prime for providing the page's artwork and the article editing. Special thanks to the Warhammer wiki community for the precious peer-reviewing of the drafts. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves Successors Category:Ultima Founding